You Got Baby Mama Drama
by grangergal572
Summary: A month had passed since the battle and Harry Potter was living the life he'd always dreamed. He had the girl of his dreams, a loving family, and a pretty rockin' bachelor pad. But what happens when an old fling comes knocking, knocked up? Pun intended :


A month had passed since the battle and Harry Potter was living the life he'd always dreamed. He had the girl of his dreams, a loving family, and a pretty rockin' bachelor pad. But what happens when an old fling comes knocking, knocked up? Pun intended :)

* * *

"Another treacle tart, Master," Kreacher asked Harry. The house elf offered Harry a tray of his favorite dessert.

"Thanks," Harry said and popped one into his mouth. He sat back in the plump armchair in his bedroom in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It used to be his godfather, Sirius Black's, bedroom before he had inherited the house from him. "You know," he said to his house elf through bites of the sweet treat, "you make the best treacle tart around Kreacher. Honestly, I'd pay 10 galleons for a batch of those!" Harry was exaggerating just a little, but the smile that appeared on Kreacher's face warmed his heart.

"Another?" Kreacher offered with a proud gleam in his large round eyes.

"No, thank you," Harry said. "Why don't we save those for Luna's birthday party tonight? I think they'll be a big hit."

"Yes, Master," Kreacher said with a low bow. "I shall go put them away. And I'll get started on dinner as well." Harry gave and appreciative nod. He noticed Kreacher had a little skip in his step as he left the room, balancing the tray of treacle tarts with one hand.

Harry got up from the chair and crossed the room to his dresser. He quickly changed out of his pajamas and slipped on a clean white t-shirt, a dark blue jacket, and a pair of jeans. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and tried to make his crazy jet black hair stay flat, which he gave up on after a few seconds. After putting on socks and shoes, Harry made his way downstairs to the ground floor. He walked down a grungy hallway, passing the heads of former house elves that were mounted on the wall, and arrived in the entrance hall. He grabbed his wand from where it sat on the table next to the front door and pulled out his brand new Firebolt from the broom cupboard. After making himself invisible with a simple disillusionment charm, Harry called goodbye to Kreacher and slipped out the front door.

Harry stood on the top step of Number Twelve in the blazing summer sun. There was a slight breeze that carried the smell of freshly mown grass. Across the street from where Harry stood, Muggle children ran in the park, squirting water guns at each other, and kicking a soccer ball around. Harry chuckled at the sight of a young boy with flaming red hair who was screaming because he found a spider on one of the benches. It reminded Harry of Ron. Harry was eager to see Ron and all of his friends tonight.

He mounted his broomstick and kicked off hard from the ground. Harry felt the familiar sensation of flying and he grinned to himself. He shot upwards and broke through the clouds letting out a loud cheer. He lowered himself of the broomstick and tightened his grip on the handle to accelerate. After a few minutes of the sun's intense heat, Harry descended back through the clouds for some shade. He saw the city sweeping past below him. It looked so small from up here, and all of Harry's grief and fear from the months past seemed to melt away. Flying was the one thing that Harry felt happiest doing. Soon enough he was speeding out of the city. He passed a few villages and slowed when he saw the familiar hills and buildings of the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. He dipped down lower until he almost touched the tops of the buildings. He swooped past the little market on the outskirts of the town and veered left where he sped down a narrow dirt road. He was almost to the Burrow now and the excitement got the best of him. He accelerated, bringing the Firebolt to top speed. His heart raced and pumped the adrenaline through his body. He laughed as he saw his second favorite building in the world. He soared into the air like a rocket and then made a daring dive back down to the ground, landing precisely in front of the Burrow's front door.

At that exact moment the front door swung open and Harry saw Ginny emerge from the Burrow with tears in her eyes. He jumped out of the way as she rushed past him. Harry was a little hurt that his girlfriend didn't even notice him, but then he remembered that he was invisible. He turned and raced after Ginny, broomstick in hand.

She had run up the hill that was adjacent to the Weasley's home and Harry followed her, still invisible. When he reached the top he saw her sitting cross legged in the grass picking at a flower. Her thick red hair was dazzling in the sunlight. She was the most beautiful girl Harry had ever seen, and she was his. He didn't want to scare her though, so he hopped onto his broom and sped off behind her. Then, in the air, he took of the disillusionment spell and descended on her.

"Hey!" he called from forty feet above her. "Ginny!" He went into a small dive and saw Ginny jump up from the ground. He landed next to her with a grin on his face.

"Harry!" she said, all traces of sadness gone from her face. Harry opened his arms and she ran into them. He took in the smell of her hair and kissed it softly. She looked up and smiled. He gave her a little kiss and looked into her brown eyes questioningly. Ginny pulled away, just a little bit.

"What?" she asked and cocked her head to the side. Harry stroked her cheek softly.

"Have you been crying?" he asked and grabbed her around the waist to pull her close to him. She placed her hands on his chest and looked up into his concerned eyes.

"Were you the one spying on me?" she asked with a knowing look. "I thought I heard somebody running behind me." Harry blushed and tried not to look guilty.

"Me?" Harry asked playfully. Ginny grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, how silly of me," she laughed. "It must be that _other_ Harry Potter I'm thinking of. You know? The one who's been known to lurk around invisible and all?" Harry laughed and gave in.

"Fine, but I didn't mean to spy on you. I had just landed in front of your house when you came rushing past me."

"You're cute when you're guilty," Ginny said and gave him a passionate kiss. Harry had about a dozen emotions pulsing through his body and he stroked her soft skin under her shirt, feeling her back and up her chest. He gave a shiver of pleasure and she pulled away with a devilish grin. Harry whistled low under his breath and kissed her again.

"What was I asking about before?" he asked, dazed and confused. She ran her fingers through his hair and locked them in place. Harry's heart pounded as she kissed him on the neck and up to hi jaw.

"No idea," Ginny said as she pulled his face back to hers.


End file.
